I Don't Dance
by x hsmboys
Summary: Ryan is in love with Chad. Chad won't give him the time of day, until Troy gets all of his wildcat pals a job at the Evansowned country club. That's when Ryan schemes Chad into falling in love with him. SLASH ChadRyan  Chryan
1. The new caddy

I Don't Dance - A Ryan/Chad fanfiction

Ryan is in love with Chad. Chad won't give him the time of day, until Troy gets all of his wildcat pals a job at the Evans-owned country club. That's when Ryan schemes Chad into falling in love with him. SLASH Chad/Ryan - Chryan

* * *

"Whoo whoo! Its the first day of summer." Chad thought as he woke up the day after the last day of school. Little did he know this would be the BEST summer of his life. Later that day Chad recives a call from Troy.

"Hello" Chad says.  
"Hey Chad! Whats up?" replies Troy.  
"Oh nothing, figuring out what to do"  
Troy grins, "well look no more, I got you a job!" Lowers his voice,  
mumbling "at Lava Springs"  
Chad looks shocked, "Wah, wah, how? What? Why"  
"Well you start tomorrow, meet me at the main entrance tomorow at 8"  
"Mmk"

"A job?" Chad questions. "I've never had a job. It'll suck, but Troy will be there...and Ryan Evans."

Chad was aware that Ryan has had a crush on him for a long time. Chad disliked Ryan alot. Typical reasons: he was gay, he dressed weird, he is an Evans.

The next day Chad woke up and got dressed for him summer job. His mom dropped him off at the main gate of the swanky Evans-owned country club,

Lava Springs, where he saw al of his friends. "Hey guys! Did Troy snag all of yous guys jobs too? Scattered 'yeses' all around. Troy finally arrives and informs us on our job descriptions. "Gabriella - lifeguard, Zeke - sous chef, Jason & Martha - assistant sous chef, Chad - golf caddie (with me), Taylor - activities coordinator, and that's it. So get to it! They all enter the club walking to their designated areas.

Troy and Chad walk to the golf course office and learn the basics of their job. They change and they're off. Chad has to lugg around a heavy golf bag full of clubs. He has the strange feeling he is being followed. Chad stops then turn arounds no one in sight. Chad continues walking across the deserted golf field. He feels a person is right behind him,he quickly turns around and he sees Ryan Evans. "Are you stalking me" Chad asks. Ryan looks puzzled. "I wouldn't call it stalking, just following." Ryan smiles. "What are you doing here Chad?" "I'm your new golf caddy." Chad flashes his million dollar smile. "Cool awesome. Well I'm about to play a round, want to caddy me?" Ryan asks. "It's my job." Chad Replies.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay very boring now but i promise it will pick up in the next few chapters! 


	2. Dreams

"I love Chad" Ryan doodled in his journal, then finished off by drawing a heart around it. Ryan closed his journal and tucked it under his matress and layed down. Today was soo much fun, he thought to himself, bossing Chad around. Only 11 hours until I see him again. He smiles and nods off to sleep.

Detention, me? Ryan Evans never gets detention, Ryan pleaded to Ms. Darbus, never never never! "Ha. Fag couldn't handle it" laughed Chad and his jock budies. Ryan walks back to his seat trying to ignore his peers cruel comments. "Danforth! That's 30 minutes for you!" Shouts Darbus. "But Ms. Its time to go!" "Eh eh nothing. Your staying." Just then the end of the day bell rings. Chad stands up as if he's about to leave but Darbus just gives him the stare. "Well children I've have to go oversee the Musicale rehersals so I will be back soon." Just then Ms. Darbus skips out of the classroom. Left is the class is Chad and Ryan. 10 minutes have gone by, complete silence. "So... what do you wannna do?" an anixous Chad asks Ryan. "Oh you know what I want to do." He grins. Ryan gets up and slowly walks over to Chad rubbing himself and singing "Bow-bow-chika-bow-wow." Chad gets up and starts to dance and takes off his clothes. They finally are face to face and fully naked. "Wow it looks like someone is happy to see me" Ryan asks in a seductive voice. Chad grabs Ryan's head and dives in for a kiss. A long passionate kiss. Ryan bends down on his knees in front of Chad's erection. Ryan grabs it and places his mouth on it.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Ryan's alarm clock goes off at 7:00 am. Ryan wakes up hot, sweaty, and wet. "Oh man it was only a dream." Ryan says while looking down at his morning woody. I've got to get ready for another day at Lava Springs!

* * *

Thanks for the great reviews! The next chapter will have they're big dance number in it! Also sorry the chapters are really short, i'm writing them on my sidekick and the chapters seem so much longer in there! lol  



End file.
